Cat-and-Mouse-game
by si13ntm0n5t3r
Summary: Alex&Max one-shots, because of the undeniable tension between them. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **I've watched a couple episodes of Supergirl after I discovered the trailer and found out that it wasn't a movie as I had guessed. I really started to like the characters and all the different relationships between them, like Kara &Alex (I love the sister bonding moments), Kara&Cat (Cat is one of the best characters and a great mentor for not only Kara but for Supergirl as well), Kara&Winn&James (I love the trio XD), Alex&Hank (Hank is like a father figure to Alex) **

**and lastly Alex &Maxwell Lord. I know some people ship Cat&Max, but after I saw the little *SPOILER ALERT* holding hands thing in the season finale and all that tension between them in other episodes, I just started love their chemistry ^.^ And even though Max was an ass, I still hope for him and Alex to be together. And… I'm "talking" too much XP. **

**Anyway, this chapter is a little short, but I just need to upload this as soon as possible. Enjoy! ^.^**

 **xxXxx**

Alex lifted up her top and examined the bruise that was already starting to turn dark purple. It stretched out from her lower rib cage to her left hip and damn it started to hurt.

"You should get yourself checked out. You might have broken ribs" ,a male voice interrupted the silence.

"I'm fine" ,Alex said, pulled down her top and turned around to face the intruder who had just entered her lab without knocking. "More importantly, to what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Lord?" ,she spoke with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Max smiled and stepped closer. "First, just call me Max. Second It'd be rude of me not to say goodbye to the agent who saved me from getting killed by an alien. Third, seeing as she got injured even if she tried to downplay it at the scene, I felt I had the responsibility to check up on her. It seems I'm the only person here at the DEO right now, who has the guts to face the injured agent who keeps snarling at everyone who tries to help her."

Alex raise her brows and said knowingly, "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Max smirked and stepped even closer, trapping her between the table and him. He placed his right hand on her left ribcage and pressed down on it gently. Alex hissed and her breath hitched, not sure if it was because of the pain or because of the little space between their faces.

For a while no syllables were exchanged and heavy silence filled the space around them.

It felt so right for Max have his hand on her body with only a thing layer of fabric separating their touch. His gaze wandered from her eyes down to her lips and then back up, only to get pulled into the depths of her brown eyes again. He wondered why she had such a strong effect on him, like a magnet always forcing him to search for her immediate proximity.

And he had the same effect on Alex. It made her so confused as to why she wasn't pushing him away. With any other man she would have already retreated inwardly, only to put up walls and her stoic facade. But with Max she felt like every time he came near her, she found herself unable to move away from him. And at the very moment, she was allowing _Maxwell Lord_ , the man who had once tried to kill her sister, into her personal space. It was more than just confusing.

They were so close, Alex could feel Max's breath on her skin, she could smell his after shave, as well as he could probably smell her shampoo and she could see the desire that showed in his dark eyes. Their faces were edging closer, their eyes fluttered close and their lips brushed lightly against each other, when suddenly Alex's phone started to vibrate. Immediately both of them broke apart, the small disturbance had pulled them out of their trance. Alex looked down at her phone and Max just cleared his throat, looking at the floor.

"It's my sister. Our mother is coming to town and I better get going" ,Alex managed to say in the moment of awkwardness.

Max nodded and said, "They are not broken, but badly bruised. You should get them checked out."

Alex blinked a few times and furrowed her brows, wondering what he was talking about.

"Your ribs." Max gestured to her left side.

"Oh, I'm fine. I've had worse." she smiled slightly, grabbed her bag with her right hand and went for the door. She titled her head slightly and said, "Goodnight Max."

As she stepped out of the room, she heard a quiet _Goodnight Alex._

 **xxXxx**

 **Sorry again, for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I don't know if this will be a series of one shots but I'll think of something. So see you guys, till the next update ^.^ Thanks for reading!**

 **si13ntm0n5t3r ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **Ok, so I misread something on the internet and I have to take back what I said about people shipping Max &Cat. Well agains, I'm talking crap. **

**This one-shot takes place after Myriad.**

 **xxXxx**

Alex stepped into her dark apartment and looked around, as if just noticing how empty it was. How lonely and quiet it was. All the weight of today's events came crashing down. The door fell shut behind her and with the loud bang Alex's body slumped down to the floor. She was extremely tired, physically and emotionally.

Kara could have died. She didn't, but seeing her sister's unmoving body, floating in space made her assume the worst. Panic had settled in the pit of her stomach and she would never forget the feeling of helplessness. Again, for once in so many occasions she had wished she were the one with the powers, so she could save her sister. But she was born a human and even if she was trained to take down aliens, sometimes she felt like it just wasn't enough. Today she had saved Kara, but next time she wouldn't be so lucky.

And she remembered the things Kara said. She had promise her sister that she would live her life, but now she didn't know if she really could have lived on without her. The thought really scared her and she couldn't even imagine a life without the alien that had crashed into her life and became the most important person to her.

Suddenly the doorbell interrupted her thoughts and she pushed herself off the ground, only to find the person she had least expected standing in the hallway with a smug grin on his face.

"Max, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to sound normal.

"Well, after today's events, I sort of had the need to celebrate the fact that our brains did not explode."

Alex raised her brow at his way of expressing their near death experience. Also she assumed that there was something else behind his words.

After a while Max added, "And I had no one to celebrate with, so I thought why not celebrate with the beautiful and intelligent DEO agent who had once locked me in a cell?" He held up a bottle of whine.

Alex looked at Max, not really sure what to say. Her shoulders slumped down; she felt exhausted.

"Max, I-" ,she stopped talking mid sentence, suddenly feeling a surge of dizziness. Her hand automatically went to her temple and she leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey, are you okay?" Max asked the brunette, already closing the space between them, ready to catch her if her legs were to give out under her.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Okay, that is a no. Let's get you inside." Before Alex could protest, Max had his arm

firmly around her shoulders and led her into her own apartment to the sofa. Max closed the door and sat down beside Alex.

"You okay?" Max asked again, his eyes analyzing the usually strong woman in front of him. It's not that she wasn't strong now, she just looked tired. She looked worn out and defeated, even though she shouldn't be looking like this. Today, they had won. Earth was safe and they were alive, for now at least. But it bothered Max that she was always carrying some kind of burden with her.

"I told you I'm fine. This is just the stress finally getting to me." Alex muttered, looking a little lost. The dizziness had finally subsided.

Max slid closer to her, their knees almost touching. He had already guessed what was bothering her. "Actually, I don't mean physically. I'm asking if you're emotionally okay." Max said, waiting for Alex to say something, but when she didn't respond he continued, "I don't know what supergirl told you before you decided to jump into the pod back then, but she is safe now. She is safe, Alex. _You saved her."_ He looked at her with concerned eyes trying to figure out, what she was thinking right now.

"But I could've lost her! I could hav-" Alex's voice broke off at the end, letting a whimper escape her lips. She burried her face in her hands, as her body began to tremble. "I was so scared. I- she knew she was most likely not coming back and she said goodbye. Kar-she made me promise to live my life without her and do all the things she thought that kept me from doing by being her sister" Tears run down her cheeks, she didn't even bother to wipe them away. "I was so scared. I was gonna los-lose her and I felt so helpless."

Max's heart broke at the sight in front of him and he stretched out his arms to embrace the shaking form of the only woman he had started trust and care for. She was like him; intelligent, hardworking and even though they had no powers both of them tried to make the world a better place. Alex had lost her father and that made her the only (human) person he knew, how it felt like to lose someone important.

Alex didn't resist Max's embrace and buried her face in the curve of his neck. His heartbeat and warmth were oddly comforting and she just needed someone to hold on to right now. "Shhh..it's okay" ,Max whispered into her ear. "Supergir-… Kara is alive. She is alive and she is not going anywhere. Everything's okay" ,he went on in a soothing voice. He just wanted to hold her tight and make everything better. He kept whispering into her ear, words of comfort and rubbing her back, like parents would do to their crying child.

Max hadn't noticed, but after a while Alex had calmed down. She had stopped sobbing and her breathing was even, so was her heart beat. They stayed on the position where Max had leaned back comfortably, his arms around Alex's shoulders as she was almost sitting on his lap, her head buried in his neck.

It was now that Max looked down at the brunette und noticed her eyes were closed. Alex had cried herself to sleep in his arms, and for some reason he felt glad that he had gotten to see her vulnerable side. And he was glad that he was here to comfort her. At a closer look at her face, Max noticed how long her eyelashes were and for the first time saw the light freckles around the bridge go her nose. She was even more beautiful up close.

Alex just looked so peaceful, unlike a while ago. Max wasn't really sure what to do. He was in the agent's apartment, sitting on the sofa with her sleeping form in his arms. He had wanted to drink with her, but instead he had found himself comforting a very upset Alex, not that he complained having a very hot looking woman in his arms.

Max sighed. He was so exhausted himself after this crazy day, he didn't have any strength left to carry Alex to her bed. Also it had become really late. So Max just stretched out Alex's legs, put her head on his lap, covered her body up with his jacket and made himself comfortable. He wondered how she would react in the morning when she finds herself on the sofa, her head resting in his lap. Max smiled at himself; he was gonna find out in a couple of hours.

 **xxXxx**

 **So I think I decided to make it a series of one-shots about Alex &Max. See you next time (^.^)**

 **si13ntm0n5t3r**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **Thanks for your reviews and your kind words, everyone!**

 **In this one-shot -in case you'll be wondering- Kara is out of town, so she won't be there to help.**

 **! WARNING ! : I GOTTA WARN YOU THOUGH, THIS ONE-SHOT IS GONNA BE "A LITTLE" DEPRESSING.**

 **Enjoy! (^.^)**

 **xxXxx**

Alex's eyes shot open and she found herself lying on cold concrete. She shut her eyes in pain when she tried to sit up, but fell back. Her ears were ringing, she felt disoriented and she was sure that she had to have a concussion with the severity of the headache she had right now. Any noise made around her, she heard in dull tones.

Alex lifter her head to look around, left and then right. People were running around into every direction and a car stood in flames. Upon seeing the building of Lord Technologies, her memories returned. _Max!_

She had went to talk to Max at Lord Technologies when she met him at the entrance about to leave. They talked while walking to his car, then suddenly she had felt herself getting thrown back.

Alex lifted up her head again, her eyes scanning for Max. He must be somewhere. "Max!" she shouted as she tried to sit up again, only to feel a shooting pain in her body. Her back hit the ground and her hand went to her abdomen. She felt that her shirt was wet and when she brought up her hand, she saw the blood. Why hadn't she noticed before? Sticking out of her body was a piece of shrapnel that had lodged itself in her side when the car exploded.

Alex's training kicked in. _Stop the bleeding._ She pressed her hand hard on her side, trying to keep the blood from leaving her body, though not really succeeding. Then she heard him, shouting her name. "Alex!"

"Here! Max, I'm here!" she shouted back.

Max located her and his heart dropped. _Oh god_. His blood run cold when he saw that Alex lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Max?"

Max snapped out of it and crouched down beside Alex. His eyes were already scanning her body for any injuries. Other than the wound on her side, she didn't seem to have any other visible wounds. Another reason to lose even more blood, was not what she need at the moment.

"M-Max?" Alex asked again, though with an unsure voice. It was getting harder to breath and the pain gripped her even tighter than before.

Max turned his attention to her face and stroked her hair. "I'm here. I'm right here" ,he assured her. He then took off his shirt and pressed it down on her wound, avoiding the piece of metal. Alex winced in pain, and he felt a little guilty for hurting her even more. "I'm sorry, but I have to stop the bleeding." He then reached for his pocket, thankful that his phone was still intact even thought he had landed on it, and he called the ambulance.

Alex nodded, understanding that stopping the heavy blood flow had more priority than her being comfortable. She gritted her teeth and concentrated her attention on Max, who looked like he was panicking. For some reason her lips curled up in a small smile. That was new. Lord Maxwell, the man who always had everything under control, seemed to be panicking..

Max was panicking. He had it all; money, power, even the medical knowledge and still it felt like he wasn't doing enough. "You're going to be okay" ,Max kept saying and Alex looked at him with eyes that burned passion. Something he had seen in her eyes the first time he had met her. Over several occasions, when they had the pleasure to work together, he came to know that she was a passionate, caring and probably the most genuine person he had ever met. He found himself getting more involved with the fierce agent, and he had noticed too late that she already had him wrapped around her fingers. Strangely enough, it didn't bother not a bit. After all, she was as lost as he was.

Alex breathed out, "I know." She didn't intend to be not okay, she had no intention of dying because of a piece of metal that had embedded itself in her body. That, she hadn't planned on. She knew that her job forced her to take risks sometimes (a lot of times), but still sometimes she believed that she would die of old age. However at this very moment, that belief was wavering as Alex saw worry and panic flash through Max's eyes. It left her skeptical, she was going to be fine, right?

Right then an emotion began to surface; something she would usually try to conceal at all cost.

Fear. It made her reach for her side, to search for Max's hand. He looked at her questioningly, but seeing that her stoic facade had cracked, he held her hand tightly without asking. Alex needed his hand to hold hers, as much as it was vital for him to press down on her wound.

Max looked around, swearing in his head why the ambulance wasn't there yet. Alex needed medical attention, _now_.

"Ma-Max" ,Alex caught his attention. "I…" ,she swallowed. "I need you to do something for me."

The words Max feared most left her mouth. He knew what was coming. He knew which words her lips were going to form next and he feared that those syllables would be her last. Still he couldn't do anything than listen, unable to speak in the moment of uncertainty and anxiety.

"I need you to tell Kara, that" -a tear ran down Alex's temple- "she is the best sister I could ever ask for. She needs to know that she did not destroy my life, that she made my life more fulfilling, that she is the one that held me up, when I was drowning, that she is the good in the world, she is the better part of me and that she should never doubt herself in any way. I am so proud of her." At this point Alex had begun to sob and she gripped Max's hand even tighter, surprised that she still had any strength left. "I need you to tell her that I love her. Please tell my mother, that I understand why she treated me differently and that I-I forgive her. Because of her, I became stronger. Please tell both of them, that I love them so much and that they shouldn't grieve for too long. I won't allow them to be sad. I want them to be strong and live on." Alex cried. "Tell Hank, that he was like a father to me, that he always does an amazing job protecting me and Kara. Tell him, that while saving the world, he should not forget to take care of himself. Tell him that he doesn't need to shoulder everything alone." Alex swallowed hard. "I love them all so much, I want them to be okay."

Max couldn't take it anymore. How the hell was she okay saying all these things?! A wave of different emotions flooded his mind -fear, anger, despair, sadness. "I-" Max let out a shaky breath. "I can't. Because you're gonna have to tell them yourself." His heart was pounding loud in his ears, it felt like he was going to explode and he wanted to lash out on her; tell her that she was going to be okay and that she shouldn't give up.

However, he felt himself breaking down when he glanced down and noticed that the pool of blood had become bigger. At that moment, he damned himself for his own intelligence. He knew that with the amount of blood Alex had lost, she wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. Gritting his teeth he pressed down on her wound even harder. Max wanted to pull his other hand away, but Alex held on to it with every ounce of strength she had left.

Alex opened her mouth to speak again. She needed Max to do her the favor. "Max, p-please. Please…I need you to do this for me." Alex's grip loosened on Max's hand and she fought hard to keep breathing steadily and keep her eyes open. The pain she had been feeling was slowly fading away.

While Alex's grip was becoming weaker, Max squeezed her hand tighter. His mind was spinning and his heart was racing. Inwardly, he decided that he had no other choice than to grant her wish, though only reluctantly. "Okay."

"T-thank you, Max" ,she said sincerely and looked him in the eyes. She felt him his dumb stroke the back of her hand and smiled. Max was a good person at heart and in the last months she had come to like him, like really like him. Only she had never really made it clear, nor had she ever acted on her feelings.

Max feared the worst. Any moment, he expected her to stop smiling, to complete fall limp, to stop breathing, to stop being Alex. At any moment, he expected the passion in her eyes to fade away into nothingness. The feeling of helplessness settled in the pit of his stomach; the same feeling he had felt when he couldn't stop his parents so many years ago. Again, he was unable to do anything while the woman he loved was dying. And he started to tremble when the first tear run down his cheek.

With the little strength Alex had left, she raised her hand and wiped the tear off of Max's cheek. He only looked at her surprised and then his face fell again. "Alex..I-" his breath caught in his throat. For some reason, he couldn't go on. He couldn't form any words, as he feared that he would complete break down, if he said anything more. So he just did, what his heart told him to do.

He kissed her, he had bent down and he kissed her with passion and all the emotions running high.

And he felt Alex kissing him back. It felt like they were exchanging emotions and they both understood. Both of them were scared. Alex was scared of dying and Max was scared of losing her, but this was reality and it didn't seem too devastating when they were together.

 **xxXxx**

 **Wow okay, this was depressing. I wrote this while listening to 'Chasing Cars' (one of my favorite songs), which also made me a little sad. But the good news, you got to read a new one-shot. I don't have school the next two days, so maybe -only maybe- I'll be able to update soon.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! (^.^)**

 **si13ntm0n5t3r**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

 **A/N: English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **Guys, I'm really sorry, that I took so long to update. I was just super busy with school and when I did find the time to write, I wasn't satisfied with the stories and I deleted them right after writing them. I just need time to come up with something that is okay for my standards. And I'm pretty sure, you have no idea what I'm talking about right now, so never mind. I know I haven't updated in over a month, so here is a little something. Enjoy! (^.^)**

 **Though I think Alex and Max are both a little OOC.**

 **xxXxx**

"Hm." Alex's eyes might have been closed, but she was slowly pulled into consciousness. Yet it was so comfortable at the moment, she didn't want to get out of bed, so she snuggled closer to the warmth of her bed and tried to descend back into the land of the dreams, when suddenly she felt a little breeze at the top of her head. Her eyes fluttered open she blinked a few times to clear her vision when she noticed, that her head was resting on something warm, and she could hear a steady heart beat-

In a split second Alex shot up and turned her head to the right to see a sleeping figure lying next to her. 'What the hell?!' ,she thought and her eyes widened in realization. She was naked in her bed with a naked Maxwell Lord sleeping next to her, and her memories of yesterday night were fuzzy. Before her brain could process anything more though her ears picked up a drowsy "Good morning, beautiful." Alex covered herself up with the blanket and faced Max who was now looking at her amused and commented, "Isn't it a little late for that? I've already seen you naked."

Alex blushed at that and brought the blanket even closer to her body. "You-how- what happened exactly? Why can't I remember anything from yesterday?" she asked in confusion, a little embarrassed.

Max sat up and Alex couldn't help but let her eyes wander up and down his body, inspecting every muscle, even though she must have seen them already. "The world came to an end and we, as the lone survivors, have to ensure our species." That statement earned him an annoyed looked from Alex. "Okay, just kidding. I think we bumped into each other yesterday at a gala or party. I can't really remember and then we both had a little to drink. I took you home and then I think at some point we kissed, then you invited me into your apartment and given that I can't decline invitations from beautiful women, I accepted the invitation. You can figure out the rest." His face displayed amusement, as he could still remember how he had ended up naked in Alex's bed.

Alex's mouth opened slightly in shock, as she finally remembered; the gala, both of them wanting to leave, their little trip to a bar, Max taking her home later, their kiss, her letting him in the apartment and then their making-out session and then... Alex's cheeks reddened at the thought of her sleeping with Max, though it wasn't just a thought. It was a memory, it really happened. She could still recall their wet kisses, his hands on her body, his mouth exploring every inch of her. She had enjoyed how he had been gentle with her, but at the same time fierce and... what the hell? SHE had SLEPT with MAXWELL LORD! How the hell did these three words even fit in a sentence?! She didn't know. She had no idea how it had turned out like this -okay it was obvious how this situation came to be- but she wondered why she had allowed herself to lower her guard in the first place.

Max studied Alex's face. Judging from her expression and her loss of words she must be trying to somehow make sense of the situation. But what was there to try to understand when it was obvious what had happened? "Normally women don't show that kind of reaction when finding out that they've had sex wit me" ,Max stated, smiling. He found the sight in front of him quite entertaining.

Alex thought of what Kara would think of her if she were to find out what had transpired between Alex and Max in this bedroom, on her bed. And Alex was sure that her sister would find out eventually. Kara might not be the suspicious type, but she would see something as simple as discomfort and embarrassment if she were to pry the answers out of her sister. Though even more worrisome was Hank. First, he was just Hank. He would know if something was different just by looking at her and second, there was his powers. What was she going to do? Confess before either one of them found out and tell them right away, or wait until one of them confronted her?

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad. Because I found our night rather satisfying and entertaining." Max interrupted Alex's chain of thoughts, a smug grin on his face. She looked at him slightly irritated, him being the last of her worries. "Look, we are both adults. We both drank a little too much yesterday, so can we just forget this whole…" Alex wanted to say 'mess' but waved around with her hand instead. She took the shirt that had been lying at the end of the bed and put it on.

Max's grin disappeared. "What if I don't want to just forget?" He paused and Alex turned to look at him. Thinking about his next choice of words he continued, "I really meant it when I said that I care about you." His sarcastic facade was gone he glared into Alex's eyes intensively now.

Alex looked at him, a little lost. "I really do care",he said, and Alex could tell that he really wasn't kidding. But that was exactly what really scared her. The sincerity in his eyes and in his voice scared the shit out of her, because she knew that he didn't just care. He cared more than just a friend and damn they've had sex. "Max I…" ,Alex was at a loss of words. What was she going to say? That she cared about him, too? That she knew that there was that kind of tension between them, whenever they got close, but can't act on her feelings because of all that stuff that had happened.

"Alex…It's okay." Max forced a little smile and got out of bed, the blanked covering the bottom half of his body. He turned his back on her and looked for his clothes.

Alex for some reason felt a little bad now. His eyes had displayed disappointment, something she had never seen in his eyes. She breathed out a curse as she found herself staring at his body again. Alex didn't really hate Max, but he just irritated her sometimes and even more so, it irritated her that she cared about him, too. Thinking about yesterday night had really made heart pound in her chest and secretly she yearned for Max's touch. What the hell?! She didn't want to admit it, but apparently she had really enjoyed the time with him. ' _Oh screw this!_ ' she thought and in instant she was out of the bed, turning Max around and kissing him on the lips, eagerly.

"Wha-" Max couldn't form any words, because of Alex's lips pressed against his. It sent electric currents through his body and he closed his eyes, kissing her back. His right arm wrapped around her lower back, pressing her even closer to his body and his left hand cupped her cheek. Their kiss was forceful and it lasted for a few seconds, until Alex retreated first.

Max had a confused look on his face that asked 'Why?'

"I..Just don't ask," Alex breathed out. She didn't want to say anything she would regret later. She had acted out on her desire just now and for once she wanted to let lose. Max and Alex eyed each other for a few seconds, the tension thick in the air. Alex's heart was pounding in her ears. They were so close, their bodies touching, pressed against each other.

"Okay." Max replied, it was almost a whisper as their faces inched closer again, until there was no space between them.

They kissed each other passionately and Max pushed Alex back on the bed. She had her legs wrapped around his midsection and she could already feel his erection grow. Her hands run up and down his back, while she felt his tongue dart into her mouth. Alex moaned in response and bucked her hips against him.

Max groaned, smiling down. Just as his hands on her hips moved upward to remove the shirt Kara's voice rang through the apartment.

"Alex?"

It caused Max to stop in his tracks and Alex to shoot up immediately with a look of shock on her face.

 **xxXxx**

 **Whuu! Got a little heated at the end XP Anyway thanks for reading and wether I'll update soon or not depends on me finding any motivation and inspiration. Well again, thanks for reading and reviewers, keep coming! (^.^)**


End file.
